User talk:JustinMBuckner98
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:JustinMBuckner98 page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- AlixeTiir (Talk) 06:13, May 21, 2012 Hey It seems that you forgot to add your story to the Article Listing. But don't worry, I got your back. You will not be blocked on my watch. PsyBox 06:58, May 21, 2012 (UTC) I had to do it twice? TWICE! ... Can't you do it? I'm not here 24/7, so how about you do it yourself in the future? I would hate if you got blocked... PsyBox 07:45, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Sorry So it's lack of knowledge of how the page works... That's fair. Well it's really simple. All you have to do is to go into the "Article Listing", (On top of the page under "Page Navigation). Then click on the letter that your story goes under (If your story starts with an M then you click on "M", if your story starts with a non alphabetic (a number or a mark) then you click on #). Then you click on "Edit" and then you click on the chain logo thingy and write the name of the story that's how you make a link. File it alphabetical so it looks nice. And you are done. There are tutorials out there that explains it way better then me, try to look those up. And for the future, could you put four "~" so I don't have to look into the history? Hope I could help. PsyBox 08:01, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Sloshedtrain (talk) ( ) 19:02, October 4, 2012 (UTC)